A traditional softkey may include a button (e.g., as part of or displayed by a computing device) that is configured to invoke a number of functions rather than being associated with a single fixed function. In contrast to hard-coded keys printed with a functional icon or text indicating the fixed function to be performed, a softkey may invoke a function that may be set by a user. However, traditional softkeys lack the ability to perform functions based on a biometric signature of user. It may be desirable to utilize biometric softkeys, for example, to control access to and launch computer applications in response to one or a combination of biometric signatures.